Le secret de Lex
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: On a tous des secrets, même Lex en a. Il surveille de près Clark, mais est-ce réellement pour les raisons que vous croyez? Louche! SLASH: L.L x C.K.


SmallVille……

Salut cher lecteur! Il s'agit de la première histoire que je fait sur S.Ville, soyez indulgent.

Jadore Lex Luther! Il s'agit du personnage principal de cet histoire.

P.S. Tous droit au créateur (Ou quelque chose du gendre vu que je ne sais pas à qui madressé), je vous laisse.

BONNE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre1 : Lâme de Lex (Ne faites pas attention au fautes)

POV : Lex Luther

Depuis la première fois ou je lai rencontré, je lai tout de suite privilégier. Je ne peux pas lexpliquer, mais javais envie de tous lui offrir, tous ce que je pouvais. Jai même essayé de laider à conquérir lamour de sa vie.

Il était mystérieux, du moins il lest toujours. En fait, je me suis toujours dit quil avait quelque chose à me cacher, donc je mapprochait de lui espérant comprendre un jour. La vérité, cest quil ny a rien à comprendre. Je ne peux me passer de sa présence, voilà ma raison, mais jessaie de me persuader quil y a quelque chose d'autre. Jaime bien son être autour de moi, et je dois dire quil me procure une sensation étrange… Mais jignore quel est cette sensation. Mon cœur bat si vite que je dois penser chaque mots avant de les prononcer, car sinon je pourrais dire des choses que je pourrais vite regretter, et ce, pour le reste de mes jours.

Notre amitié? Cest tout ce que jai. Enfin, jai beaucoup dargent, et tout, et tout, mais il ny a que lui qui mintéresse, largent… et bien disons que je suis prêt à faire n'importe quel sacrifice pour memparer de son cœur, et si il fallait que je me ruine pour ça… Jétais prêt à le faire.

Je me suis toujours défoncé pour lui et pour lintérêt de sa famille. Je lui ai offert des avocats, de largent, une bagnole quelque conseil pour conquérir Lana Lang.

En fait, je crois simplement quil me donne la sensation dêtre réellement aimé. Une sensation que ni mon père ni mes amis, et dieu sait combien jen ai eu. Pour vous donnez une petite idée, je peux les compter sur les doigts de ma main. Tous mes amis ont fini par me trahir, tous ceux que jaimais on fini par me mépriser. Lorsque javais 10 ans, on riait de moi à lécole parce que je navais aucun cheveux. Les préjugés m'ont suivi tous le long de ma vie. Aujourdhui encore… mais Clark ne me juge pas. Il est mon ami et maccepte tel que je suis. Je le sais… car cest lui qui me la dit.

-Salut! Jespère que je ne te dérange pas, mais la porte était ouverte alors je me suis permis de…

-Non, non entre. Je pensais justement à toi.

-Ah oui? Et à quoi tu pensais exactement, dis-moi? me demanda-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle

À toi… à lhorizontal dans mon lit, merde, cest pas le moment de penser ça! Vite trouve quelque chose dintelligent à dire

-…euh…meuh…

-Tout vas bien?

-Oui, oui !!! Wow! Comme tu dois avoir lair intelligent, tu pourrais au moins fermer la bouche quand tu le regardes Quest-ce qui tamènes?

-Rien, je passais devant le manoir, et jai eu envie de te voir.

-Bien, alors jimagine que tu dois avoir plein de temps libre devant toi?

-Je ne suis pas pressé, dit-il comme toute réponse

-Tu…tu veux sortir? Bien joué, Pour allez OÙ?!?!?!?!

-Ou tu veux aller?

-Dans… dans un bar.

-Je nai pas lage, Lex.

-On peut sarranger. Dis-je dune voix qui reflétais de lespoir

-Je suis partant.

-Allons-y alors!

Je nous ai amenés jusquau bar le plus proche. Je ne le fréquentais pas très souvent, mais je suis persuadé que cela intéresserais Clark. À son age, les femmes accrochées après les poteaux pourrait entièrement lexciter, et je mourrais denvie de le voir dans une phase comme celle-là.

-Comment je vais pouvoir entrer?

-Ne dit rien, et laisses-moi faire.

Nous avons passé devant un grand et costaud monsieur, et celui-ci demanda les cartes de Clark. Il se sentait pris et il ma regardé dun air suppliant.

-Je crois que ceci pourrais tout arranger, dis-je en lui faufilant une poigné de dollar dans les poches.

-Faites comme chez-vous! Dit ce dernier aimablement

Clark était heureux. Il pouvait pour la première fois entrer dans un bar. Il regarda les filles sur la scène qui bougeaient leur hanche dans tous les sens et ne put les lâcher du regard. Jai regardé Clark un moment, il semblait complètement hypnotisé par elle. On aurait quasiment pu dire quil avait des yeux à rayon X et quil pouvais voir à travers leur vêtement… totalement ridicule! (Pas sur moi! )

-Tu veux une bière?

-Une bière?

-Bah, oui cest ce quon sert ici, à moins que tu ne veuille quelque chose de plus fort?

-Non, je vais prendre une bière. Me dit-il les yeux rivés vers les femmes

Je lui fis un sourire furtif, puis je me suis levé pour allez commander nos deux bières. À mon retour, il navait pas bougé dun poil.

-Tiens!

-Merci! Cest génial ici! Tu viens souvent?

-Non, je fréquente d'autres endroits, mais jétais convaincu que tu aimerais ici. Lambiance y est…chaude, dis-je en regardant les danseuses.

Mais il ny a pas que les danseuses, il y dautre choses à faire ici. Tiens, tu vois ce groupe de gens là-bas? Ils jouent au strip-poker! Dans le coins ici, tu peux faire du casino, mais je te le déconseille fortement, jamais personne à gagné, et sa va faire une bonne 10ème dannée que cest la. Eux, ils jouent à la bouteille. Cest très jeune, mais ce jeux peux tout de même être traître. Tu peux tomber sur une fille ou un gars et dans les deux cas tu vas devoir lembrasser à plaine bouche.

-avec la langue?

-Oui.

-Allons essayer! Sexclama Clark plein dentrain

Jai haussé un sourcil, mais je lai tout de même suivi sans répliquer.

-Salut! On peut jouer?

-Deux nouveaux concourants!! Allez venez, venez! Offre lhomme ravi

Il ne semblait pas plus âgé que moi, mais semblait heureux davoir Clark dans le lot.

-Je mappelle Clark Kent et lui cest Lex.

Chacun des membres du jeu nous serra la main chaleureusement, ils étaient 12 en tout. Le premier tour de bouteille seffectua. Une femme dune trentaine dannée avait été choisi.

Suivi par un homme denvirons 28 ans, il portait des lunettes et plusieurs bouton sur le visage. La fille ne sembla pas ravi, mais se résolu tout de même à lembrasser vu les encouragement de tous, on criait « Un baiser! Un baiser! Un baiser! » tous en cœur. Le baiser avait duré une minute environs, la femme, à bout, le poussa pour reprendre son souffle, ce dernier tomba par terre.

Il se passa plusieurs tour damusement. Jusquà ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. La bouteille avait pointé pour la première fois vers moi. Celui ou celle qui devait membrasser serait bientôt choisi.

-Dit Lex, lequel dentre nous as-tu le plus envie dembrasser? Questionna Clark

Je lai regardé un moment puis mon attention sest retourné vers la bouteille. Elle ralentissait de plus en plus. Jusqua ce que… Clark était celui que je devais embrasser.

-Un baiser, un baiser!!! Sexclama la gagne

-Je ne sais pas ci…

-Oh allez Lex, on est de bon ami non? Ce sera amusant!

Je termine mon vers dun seul coup avant de mapprocher de lui.

-Clark, on devrait rentré…

C est à ce moment précis quil prit possession de mes lèvres, jaurais du prendre garde. Mes mains se sont instinctivement posé sur sa nuque. Je frissonnais, j étais à lextase, tout mon corps était collé sur le siens. Si bien que quand il mentreprit avec sa langue, jai bandé. Il la tout de suite su. Il a ouvert les yeux et a stoppé le baiser. Il ma lancé un regard interrogatif qui voulait dire quon nen parlerait plus tard.

-Tu as raisons Lex, il se fait tard. On devrait peut-être rentré. a-t-il proposé

-Bien.

Je me sentais légèrement fautif. Pourquoi fallait-il quil se manifeste à un moment aussi important? Jespère que Clark va comprendre. Jai tellement peur. Et pourtant je marche dun pas rassuré vers la porte de sortie, au moins une chose à la quel je sois redevable envers mon père; contrôle des émotions, malgré que je nassurais pas très fort il y a quelque instemps.

-Je te ramène chez toi? Lui ai-je demandé dune voix parfaitement posé et calme

-Non, chez toi. Il y a que je dois te parler Lex.

-Je sais. Ce qui sest passé au bar naurait jamais du arriver. Je suis désolé, cest sûrement lalcool. Sincèrement, je mexcuse.

-Je crois avoir vu juste, du fait quil y avait autre chose que lalcool, dit-il soupçonneux

-Je…

-Ne me ment pas, Lex. Ça ne servira à rien.

-Notre amitié?

-Elle ne se laissera pas endommager, crois moi!

-Sa risquerait de te faire un coup, lui dis-je la gorge sèche

-Crois moi, je sais encaissé! Me dit Clark le sourire au lèvre

Ce qui en dit gros. Cela voulait dire quil nétait pas fâché du tout et quil était prêt à comprendre. Cest ce que jaime chez Clark. Il ne mabandonne pas à la première occasion, comme certain de mes anciens amis. Il y avait un sentiment dhappréhension et dadmiration à lintérieur de moi. Pourquoi ce type me supportait-il autant?

-Ne dit pas un mot de plus avant dêtre rendu chez vous. Sinon ce gorille pourrait nous entendre, dit-il en pointait mon conducteur

Je me tais. Il avait raison. De plus, cet homme pouvait tout rapporter à mon père pour une poigner dargent, et je nai pas envie de partir une dispute à propos de ça avec lui. Cétait déjà assez difficile comme ça. Je ne dis plus un mot avant darriver chez moi.

Dix minutes plus tard…

-Tu veux un vers? Je lui propose, heureux dêtre à la maison

-Jai assez bu comme ça.

-Génial, tu sais tarrêter!

-Ne détourne pas le sujet S.V.P., insista Clark

-Quel sujet? Je lui demande énervé

-Je veux connaître la vérité.

-Je nai rien à te cacher.

-Alors dit moi tout, dit-il dune voix calme et reposé

Jignore comment il fait pour garder son calme, je me dis que jaimerais bien quil me fasse part de comment il fait. Une partie de moi veux tout lui dire, lui expliqué quil me rend complètement fou et je jaimerais bien pouvoir le toucher, mais une autre me dis de me méfier. Jai peur de perdre une amitié si cher à mon cœur. Jai peur de ne pas être accepté. Je suis habitué dêtre rejeté, mais Clark serait un trop gros pois à supporter dans mon cœur, si jamais je devais le perdre. Il compte tellement pour moi.

-Lex, tu nas pas à tinquiéter. Je sais déjà ce que tu ressens. Je veux seulement que tu me le disses.

Je senti son regard dacier se poser sur moi. Il le savait, mais voulait lentendre de mes lèvres.

-Très bien. Clark, JE TAIME!!!

Fin du chapitre…

Cétais ma première histoire sur SmallVille, jespère que vous avez apprécier. Si vous avez une remarque à me faire ou des félicitations à me donner, envoyer moi des Review!!!

VIVES LEX LUTHER!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!!!!

Julie.Percevent 


End file.
